London's Needle
by Dessers
Summary: The night Ruby and Julius Kane went to resurrect Bast at the Cleopatra's Needle. What exactly happened that fateful night? One-shot.


**My first Kane Chronicles Fan Fiction. Whoo whoo. And I can say this has NEVER been done before! Which I can usually never say. I claim all my spelling and grmmar mistake.**

Ruby Kane wanted to board the plane to England no fuss, just quick like a job well done. But this was quite a task with an eight year old and a six year old in tow. Sadie was grumpy and sleepy, but her big brother, Carter, was wide awake and jumpy. This might have something to do with the fact that his father, Julius, unwisely let his son take a sip of his expresso.

Overall the Kanes were doing relatively well for the circumstances. They had gotten through security and were now boarding the hulking plane. Ruby headed down the aisle juggling three bags because Julius was carrying Sadie who was half asleep.

"No, Carter, don't touch that!" Ruby sighed trying pry away her son from a pet carrier. She glanced over her shoulder. Still no one. Yet.

"But Mom! I just wanted to see inside." He whined but let himself be led to his seat. Ruby dropped into a window seat after stowing the baggage. Julius put Sadie next to Carter between the to of them.

Sadie fell fast asleep, curled up against her mother. Ruby stroked her hair. She looked so peaceful sleeping. Ruby sighed and studied her face. Sadie's fine eyelashes rested on her high cheek bones and her caramel colored hair was pulled back.

What they were doing was dangerous, she knew that. She wondered if she'd ever see her children again. If she and Julius even lived the House of Life would try to hunt them down. Ruby still wanted to believe that Iskandar would protect she and her husband but she couldn't shake the little voice, maybe Isis deep in the Duat, that the old man wouldn't betray the House. She knew the House meant everything to him but weren't they important too?

She let her eyes rest on Carter. He looked so much like his father. But, Carter noticed his mother's gaze. His eyebrows pushed together in the same concerned way Julius's did.

"Are you okay, Mom?" He asked.

"Oh I'm fine, kido." She lied hastily. Carter didn't look convinced but let it go and snuggled back down into his seat. The expresso high was just wearing off.

Soon his breathing went heavy and slow. Ruby whispered "Julius,"

Her husband's head snapped up,"What is it, Ruby?"

"What if we don't... make it back?" she finally voiced her greatest fears.

"Ruby, I promise you that some we trust will watch Sadie and Carter. If not one of us."

"I know, its just..."

"You don't want to leave them. I know, honey."

They spent the rest of the plane ride in silence. Soon the plane landed and they shaking Carter and Sadie awake.

"Mommy..." Sadie whined rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"C'mon, baby girl. Time to get up." Ruby urged scooping up the small girl. Julius had woke Carter and they each were holding their bags.

"You're the best." Ruby smiled at her family. They filed off the plane and into the London airport. Julius went to get their luggage from the baggage claim leaving Ruby alone with Sadie and Carter. Sadie simply tried to sleep but Carter bubbled with questions.

"Mom will I meet the Queen?"

"No, honey."

"What about those guys? The ones with furry hats and red coats?"

"Carter, no we will not." Ruby shook her head. Being with her children almost drove, from the never ending pestering that came from them, away the impending fear of what they were about to do. Almost.

Julius came with the bags. "Ready? We have to go to the Fausts."

Carter groaned and Sadie yawned. Their grandparents made no effort to conceal their dislike for their grandson. Too much like his father for their taste.

The Kanes herded their children into a taxi, stuffing the bags in the back. The cab driver sped past London buildings to Rudy's parents' flat. Ruby took Carter's hand and led him up the staircase and Julius took Sadie.

"Mom," Carter whispered,"Do I have to stay here while you and Dad go out to get something?"

"Sorry, kido but yes. You need to watch Sadie for me okay?" his mother coaxed. He nodded and rang the doorbell.

The door swung open to reveal a pudgy man and his nevous looking, floral clad wife.

"Rudy! It's so good to see you, dear!" Mrs. Faust chirped anoxiously. Julius and Sadie appeared behind Ruby. "Sadie - you're so grown up!"

Sadie nodded still clinging to her father's hand. Carter, who by now was used to his grandparents ignoring his exsistance, stood off to the side.

"Carter...you're taller." Mrs. Faust tried, but her husband didn't say a thing. At least his grandmother tried.

Carter nodded. He and Sadie let themselves be led, by their grandmother, inside with the promise of a game of checkers.

Mr. Faust still stood in the door way. "So your going to do it, Ruby?"

She nodded, eyes downcast.

"Magicians and Egyptian gods! Lies all of them!" the man rumbled.

"No they're not, Father." Ruby said hesitantly. She didn't exactly want to admit to contact with the goddess, Isis.

"How, Ruby?" Mr. Faust demanded.

"Watch the kids, will you?" Ruby said softly and turned to leave taking Julius with her.

They hailed a new cab to get to Cleopatra's Needle. Ruby slid into the cab.

"Are you okay, honey?" Julius whispered to his wife.

She nodded again still not trusting her voice to speak. All to soon the yellow car stopped. Julius squeezed her hand and proceeded outside to the rustic needle in the same design as the Washington Monument.

Ruby pulled out her wand and the amulet for the summoning. Julius, too, had drawn his wand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

They placed the amulet at the base of the needle and began chanting in Ancient Egyptian. The wind whipped around and around, making Ruby's hair fly. Soon the amulet's stone began to glow purple with power.

"We call forth Bast goddess of cats, Queen of felines!" Julius roared.

Suddenly with a burst of light a woman appeared. She was petite with long, silky, black hair and yellow cat-like eyes. She had long knives unsheathed, their blades glinting in the setting sun.

"Who are you?' she asked surprised.

"Julius and Ruby Kane. We are resurrecting the ways of the pharaohs." Julius said bluntly. 'Get to the point' could've been the man's motto.

"You are of the pharaohs, I presume?" Bast asked.

The Kanes nodded. "And you are Bast?" Ruby confirmed.

"Or course silly mortal! I don't mean to be rude but who else would I be?" the cat goddess rolled her eyes at human foolishness then bristled, "He has come."

"Who?" Julius demanded.

"Apophis." she breathed.

"WHAT?" Ruby screamed losing her magcician cool.

"Apophis. Big scary monster. Bites heads off you know him, right?" Bast purred, her hair slightly eletricfied with fear.

_You must save them. _The voice of Isis, still barely a whisper, commanded Ruby.

"Julius, let me." Ruby said firmly.

"But-" he began.

"Trust, me. I love you." she said sadly knowing she might never see him again.

He nodded, kissed her cheek, and, drew his wand to fight.

A terrible roar came from the Needle. Bast tensed and growled.

But Ruby closed her eyes as if to summon all her power. Calmly, she raised her wand and pointed at the Needle. All her energy flooded through her directing itself at the one spot on the the Needle's base. Her skin tingled, a burning sensation sweeping over her body. Her hair bristled, suddenly like straw.

"Begone." she said simply with one final burst of energy the monster disappeared back into the Duat. The tingling grew worse; her whole body was on fire. Searing pain. She knew what she'd done. What Iskandar and so many others preached and lectured about. She'd used all her magic.

Ruby Kane was burning on the spot.

When ever she asked in the afterlife she'd always said her death wasn't painful. As least not as bad towards the end. It was easy, quick. Defintily not as bad as some deaths. A colum of fire engulfed her and she was simply gone.

**I felt I did pretty well. Tell me what you think. Is it In Character, good length, grammar, spelling, ect. ect.? I love feedback.**


End file.
